particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Endraváros
The city of Endraváros is the capital city of Endrafold. The city, along with its suburban twin in Tilarnia, sit at the mouth of the Tilarnia River on the northern coast of the nation. History Tottori is one of the oldest Kuzaki settlements in the nation, and may have even been the point at which they arrived by boat. Prior to their arrival, the natural delta of the Tilarnia river formed a vast swampland which was dotted with river islands. The area has many artifacts of ancient Kizenian origin, but they are believed to have been debris which washed downriver to the delta and were trapped in soft soil there. Under Kuzaki administration, the swamplands were gradually tamed, as the city expanded, and the Tilarnia was constrained to fewer and fewer channels. While the river at this time was still quite broad and relatively shallow, it was sufficient for Kuzaki fishing boats of the time. The city grew rapidly for a century, until it reached its then-limit of usable land; an event that likely forced the Kuzaki to expand their territories in search of more resources. Endraváros was one of the Great Cities of the Kuzaki federation, and dominated the trade in fish due to its control over most of the coastline. It was generally an economic rather than military power, but its mastery of the seas allowed it to break at least three separate attempts to lay siege to the city by other Kuzaki tribes. When the Endralonians arrived, they avoided Tottori at first, and its mass of people, preferring the relatively unpopulated coast of Zyldavia to establish their colony. Ultimately, their drive to expand forced them to take Endraváros as well, and their siege by sea, with their ocean-going warships, allowed them to finally starve out the Kuzaki jewel. Endraváros was renamed Terminus by the Endralonians, as it lay at the end of the great Tilarnia River valley. Terminus served as the Endralonian capital of Kuzaki Colony, then of Kuzaki Oblast under New Endralon. Under Endralonian governance, Terminus grew rapidly, with greater engineering knowledge allowing the marshlands to finally be drained, and the river delta deepened and narrowed to allow the passage of larger ships into the city's new ports. The ancient tendrils of the delta were converted to ship canals and flood control channels, allowing the city to overflow its ancient limits, and great bridges allowed the newer settlements along the western bank, now called Tahtania (as the city was initially a single political unit which occupied two separate Oblasts) to grow as well. The ancient name of the city was restored in the 2700s, although it had never really fallen out of disuse, as part of the de-Endralonization reforms. Although Tahtania is technically the larger of the two cities today, the metro region as a whole still biases towards the Kuzaki side of the river, and Tottori is the heart of the economic and cultural area. The primary reason is that Tottori shed its inner ring of suburbs far earlier than Tahtania, due to the natural border formed by some of the flood control channels, which provided a convenient marking point for where Tottori ended and the New Cities began.